


[Podfic] iHero; My Boyfriend's Back

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 1990), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, Angst, First Time, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Post-Rift, Smut, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: iHero: Bitten by a radioactive CD player, Lex gets super powers and just about everything he ever wanted, not that he'd ever admit he wanted what he gets.My Boyfriend's Back: A tag to iHero.





	[Podfic] iHero; My Boyfriend's Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [iHero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289748) by [Bernice (iibnf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iibnf/pseuds/Bernice). 
  * Inspired by [My Boyfriend's back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292701) by [Bernice (iibnf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iibnf/pseuds/Bernice). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in June 2010.

**[MP3, iHero](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201006088.zip)**

**[MP3, My Boyfriend's Back](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201006089.zip)**

**[M4B (both together)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201006091.zip)**

9:27:52 (iHero); 8:09 (My Boyfriend's Back)

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
